Wolfs, Demons, Angels and Monsters
by NotABronieReally
Summary: There once were a race in the world like no other. They were the wolves. They were wiped off the world but they came back for some reason. Rated M for blood, gore and sexual content in later chapters.
1. A Race Reemerges

**Hello there first fanfic please rate and review. It is about a new race of animals called wolves. Based a lot off a TV show called Supernatural. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Race Reemerges

Long ago, there was a race of animals. They were not known much for they were trapped under a spell. There was a race called wolves. No not timber wolves but wolves with fur. They would stand on their hind legs sometimes and sometimes they would not. This race was very complex and had many cultures mixed in. They would believe and worship their gods as kings such as we would with Princess Celestia and Luna. The gods were called the Alpha Wolves for they had powers to fly and cast magic. There were three races of wolves, the winged wolves, the magic eyed wolves and the ground wolves. The winged wolves had the ability to fly like a Pegasus. The magic eyed wolves could cast magic like a unicorn. The ground wolves could not do any of this like an earth pony. They also had a land that is now said to be under water. This was Wolfgang and they had their states for each god to rule. Tenebrae Circumdant, king of the darkness of the nights, ruled the Dark State. Luce Stellarum, king of the light and stars, ruled the Light State. Chaos Ardentis, king of chaos and the heat of day, ruled the Chaotic State. Ordo Obductam, king of order and the clouds in the sky of day, rules the State of Order. Libida Caeca and Amore Levi, queens of lust and love, ruled the State of Lust and Love. Mortiferum Interitum (also known as death) ruled the Grave Lands. There were many other things that weren't like other wolves that lived in the lands as well. These were the beings that walked the earth and sometimes other dimensions. These beings were the monsters, demons and angels. An angel was a being that lived in heaven and would help build personal heavens for all that deserved and would be heaven's soldier. They responded to their king, Nigel. The demons were beings bread from the corrupted mortal souls due to their time in hell. They were the ones who came up with ways to torture people because they were bad and were also the soldiers of hell. They would respond to their king, Smith. The monsters were the descendants of the children of Tenebrae and Libida. The children of the two were called the Alpha Monsters. There were three monsters here, which were the Vampires, the Shapeshifters and the Djin. The Vampires were a breed of bloodsuckers that could have other mortals join them just by biting them, which is how they feed. They respond to the Alpha Vampire, Darius. The Shapeshifters are a breed on monsters that could change into any one and could think just like the one they changed into. They respond to the Alpha Shapeshifter, Darren. The Djin are a breed of monsters that feed on mortal blood and can either fake granting the wish that you always want or can expose your to your worst fear by injecting their venom into you. They respond to the Alpha Djin, Tonic. They all lived in harmony with each other until she came. There was a dominatrix alicorn that went by the name Fylos and she tried to turn the world into her own sex toy. The wolves, monsters, demons and angels tried to stop her but she imprisoned them all. The monsters in purgatory, the angel in heaven, the demons in hell and the Alpha Wolves as well as all the mortals in stone. She then sunk the land of Wolfgang and buried them in water never to be seen again. Celestia and Luna then turned her to stone for doing so and broke the statue that was she, and left her to be trapped with the demons of hell.

"And that was the story of the meat-eating wolves," said Princess Twilight Sparkle to the now grown up Cutie Mark Crusaders and teen-in-dragon-years-but-adult-in-pony-years Spike. The Cutie Mark Crusaders now all had their cutiemarks. Sweetie Belle had a microphone and quarter note cutie mark; Apple Bloom had an apple blossom cutie mark and Scootaloo had a scooter-between-two-ramps cutie mark. Spike was now a foot taller than Twilight and had two wings on his back now.

As soon as the audience of the three mares and dragon were done oooing and awwwing they finally asked questions. The first one to ask was Sweetie Belle. "Did they ever exist?" she said.

Twilight responded, "I would not know, crazier stuff has happened around here." And indeed she was right. She and the five others of the Mane 6 had experienced many of the craziest things there in Ponyvile.

"Did they life with the ponies?" asked Scootaloo.

"I think they did actually because they lived at the same time Celestia and Luna was born," Twilight said.

"Where would they be if their land was still here today?" asked Apple Bloom.

The lavender alicorn then pulled out a globe of Equestria and said, "They would be here if they lived today," pointing to a spot on the globe behind were the land of Equestria was.

Just then they looked out the window to see a meteor headed towards the earth. What they didn't see was what the meteor really was. In the blaze that surrounded the meteor appeared to be what looked like a dog-like creature. It had white fur and it had bright yellow eyes. It also had bright blond hair on his head and it had paws not hooves. He had two white wings on his back as well. It was wearing a blazer and tie with a button up shirt but no pants. The blazer had a halo on fire but a low flame on its left sleeve. This only meant one thing and it was used to represent the seraphs, which were the angels just below the rank of archangel but more powerful than regular angels.

He then hit the ground with great force like space debris hitting the earth. He got up from the crater he left and looked at where he was. He was in a forest it looked like. He then contacted his other angels through the heavenly link all angels have. He then said, "Nigel, I am on earth awaiting orders."

Nigel then responded to him, "Okay John, find the Colt. It is crafted with one of the keys God created when he was here. We all know the day he left but he did leave us with many things and we are still thankful to him, even though he is gone forever. Back to the task, find the Colt. It is the only chance we have to get all of us, the demons and monsters, as well as the gods and mortals, free from our prisons. The Colt is in a town hall in a place called Ponyvile. Once you get it you must get to the doors of heaven hell and purgatory and use the Colt to unlock the doors. There is a hole on each of the doors. Put the barrel of the gun in the hole and turn to the right and we will be free. I wish you the best of luck."

"I will try," said John. "I am out," and with that he unfolded his white, angelic wings and with one flap he was at the town hall. He then walked inside and was greeted with a mare that had a beige coat with white hair. She was very surprised to what she was seeing right now. She was seeing a _wolf. _She always though they were a myth for her father would just read about them when she was just a foal and seeing one was just too much for her as she went from a are-my-eyes-deceiving-me phase to a oh-shit-I-am-going-to-faint phase. After Mayor Mare passed out the seraph decided to make she was all right by examining her with his powers. He then finished the examination and started to search for the Colt. He found it in the mayor's office hanging on the wall and brought it with him out of the town hall and into the forest where the doors to heaven are hidden.

When John gets to the spot, only a mile from a certain cottage on the edge if the Evertree Forest, he then chant the Enochian word for "show thyself". A double door about 10 feet high then emerges out of the ground. It was white with the Enochian writing that said, "THE LANDS OF HEAVEN". John then took out the Colt and inserted the barrel into the gate. He then turned the colt handle to the left and the doors flew open. The angels then flew out of the gates. It looked as it they were slivery wisps of wind before they took a place in the air and while they were in that spot, with a flash of white light, created a vessel, which the silver the rushed into the mouth of it. The eyes of the vessels then opened to reveal that their eyes were glowing white. Their eyes then stopped glowing and one angel walked up to John. He looked a lot like John for he had silvery eyes, bright blonde hair on his head and white fur, except he was wearing a trench coat and tie with no pants as well as having a halo on his left sleeve burning with a tall flame and a crown on top of it representing him as a king.

"You have done well my servant. Now you must go and free the others for they would want to touch the earth again. "

"Thank you, King Nigel of all the angels," John said back to Nigel. Then all the angels parted their separate ways leaving John to do the task.

He then went to the graveyard and then walked up to the 10-foot tall black double doors. Opened by a mortal the doors reveal that it goes just through but opened with the Colt… John steps up to the door and inserts the barrel to the gun into the gate. He turns it to the left and the demons rush out of the Gates of Hell. The demons looked like black smoke flying through the air. They then do something similar to what the angels did and in a flash of red light they create their vessels or as they call it, meatsuits. The black smoke then entered their meatsuits and their eyes flutter open revealing the black and red eyes they have. One demon wearing a blazer and a black shirt with a clerical collars and with no pants. The wolf had black hair on his head and had grey fur. He also had eyes that had black pupils and red whites. He walked ups to the seraph and said:

"Well, I wouldn't have expected someone like you to open the Gates of Hell for me and the demons. Either way you have my eternal thanks."

"I was under orders but either way I except you thanks King Smith of the demons." John said and with that the demons vanished leaving John to do the final task of unleashing the living monsters from purgatory and with a flap of his wings he vanished.

He appeared at a cave on the Canterlot Mountain and looked inside. He then saw another wolf appear right in front of him. He was a demon with black eyes with a silvery coat and midnight hair. He spoke up as soon as he saw the angel and said:

"Greetings seraph. To what pleasure do I owe you." He said.

"I believe that you are the doors to purgatory for the only way to open that up is a servant or son of Mortiferum. I presume you are one of the last reapers are you?" John said.

"Why that would be me. I presume you know the procedure," the reaper said as he handed a jar of what looks like blood. John then took the jar and started making the symbols on the wall. When he was finished he chanted the Latin words and the symbols opened in the center of it. One hundred living monsters came rushing out the opening, free at last. Then three monsters stepped up to the seraph. One had a coat that was almost white but tinted cyan. He had black hair and wore a blazer and tie with no pants. He had purple eyes and his whites were black and had large pointy fangs. The next one had a beige coat and wore a blazer and tie with no pants. He had black hair and yellow eyes with black whites. He also had a tattoo on his face that looked almost like an upside down horseshoe with two cone shaped nails going through the ends outside to inside. The next monster had a green coat and had no hair on his head. He wore blue pants with no shirt and had tattoos all over his arms. He also had a tattoo of a circle with a cross inside of it. I cannot describe it so I will leave a link to it. The monsters went up to the seraph and said:

"We thank you for releasing us. We shall rebuild the land that was once destroyed now with the others thanks to you," they all said in unison. They then speed of at super speed into the sea were all the demons, angles and monsters were above as the land of Wolfgang rose out of the sea.

* * *

**That is it for now. These are the wolves at the end, trying to get the chapter done, sorry. The really bright cyan wolf was the Alpha Vampire, the beige wolf was the Alpha Shapeshifter, and the green wolf was the Alpha Djin. This was the symbol on his chest. Thanks for reading.**

**UPDATE: I learned that I can't post links so look for my devianART account anonymusanonymusBF and on it look for Djinn Symbol.**


	2. The Wolves Howl

**Sorry it took so long to update. Their will be chapters that will have this story earn the rating so enjoy for now.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wolves Howl

Luna was astonished when she saw the land rise out of the water. She had never in all the time she had lived see a rise of a land like this. She then called her sister who was ready to get some sleep when she saw something that no amount of coffee could have made her more awake than she was at that point. She should have seen this coming. The meteor showers, that seemed to head towards the islands, the plumes of smoke that would go that direction, and the things rushing down the streets as quick as lightning. 'How did this happen? Not that it is a bad thing but I need to know,' Celestia thought to herself.

The Land reemerged and the Alpha Wolves were out of their stone prison as well as their mortal worshipers. They let out a howl that meant to be a 'Are you out there?' message. The mortals responded with a howl that would go all around the earth and back showing they are here.

The Alpha Wolves flew up for all the wolves of all the people to see. They then said in unison, "Hello fair citizens, we are proud to announce that our prison of stone is no longer. Shall we return to our lives and rejoice this day." The Wolfgang wolves cheered. They then partied and celebrated for the rest of the night and let the Princesses of Equestria deal with their citizens about them the next day.

That next day Celestia went in front of all the citizens about the pressing matters of the wolves.

"Citizens of Equestria, I speak to you about something that can be described as a miracle or disaster. I am sure you have heard of the stories of the meat-eaters or wolves. They are a real race and they uncovered themselves last night. We will all have to get used to them being around for they will come here, sooner or later. They should be harmless unless provoked, like anyone. I warn you everypony this is an aggressive race and if provoked, they will attack and they will mangle you for they have claws and teeth. Despite this you should not be afraid of them. Try to make friends with them as well. This is all I have to say."

The crowd started murmuring, unsure how to take this. Twilight, in the crowd, was listening to this the whole time. She could not believe that the race that she was talking about just night had risen that same night. Celestia, walking through the crowd, then greeted her.

"Hello my faithful student, I would like to talk to you in private."

Twilight then said, "Oh sure Princess Celestia," and with that Celestia then teleported Twilight to the castle and then decided to speak.

"As you know about the situation with the new civilization, I want you to make friends with the wolves as quickly as possible. So I have a couple friends who would like to meet you."

From the halls to the room the two wolves stepped in. One was black with a leather jacket that had devil horns on the left sleeve revealing that he was a demon of low rank. He had black fur with an even blacker comb over hairstyle on his head. The next wolf also had a black leather jacket on with a halo on the left sleeve revealing he was an angel of low rank. He had a white coat of fur with a very light blonde comb over hairstyle on his head as well.

"I would like these two to stay with you if you don't mind," Celestia said.

"That's okay, they can stay with me. Maybe they can help Ponyvile like their kind," Twilight said.

"Thank you for doing this. I am forever thankful, now bring them back and introduce them to your friends and such. Goodbye for now." and with that all three were transported to the Ponyvile Library.

The alicorn Twilight faced the angel and demon and said, "Time to introduce you to all my friends."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short. It was rushed to be put up. Just wanted you to know i was still alive okay. R&R is helps me out and thanks for reading. **

**P.S. Sorry you were disappointed by this chapter if you were. Better chapters come up soon.**


End file.
